Caught In The Act!
by Laurashley
Summary: Just when you thought no one was watching... somebody was! Reposted as I can't seem to see any reviews!


'Hey Grissom, you know what this. . . whoa . . . Never mind,' Nick said as he hurriedly retreated out of Grissom's room.  
  
'Nick, is Grissom in there?' Warrick and Sara asked as he nearly bumped into them in his haste.  
  
'He's in there, but I don't think you should go in there now. He's occupied.'  
  
'Oh, come on, when is that guy ever unoccupied? We have this important.'  
  
'Sara, trust me on this ok. You do not want to go in there now.'  
  
'Geez, what's all the fuss about Nick?' Warrick said as he gave a brief, almost non-existent knock and opened the door.  
  
What he saw caused him to pause for a moment, before he came to his senses and closed the door quietly.  
  
'Why didn't you go in? Wasn't he in there?' Sara asked. She had not seen what the others had seen as Warrick had blocked her view.  
  
'Erm, let's just say Nick right. He's busy right now, AND,' Warrick stressed as Sara made to interrupt, 'he's not alone.'  
  
'By the way, was it who I think it was?' Warrick asked Nick with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
Nick shrugged. ' I think so.'  
  
'Hey, guys, care to let me in on this? What exactly is going on here?' Sara, who had absolutely no idea of what was going on, was getting a little frustrated.  
  
Nick and Warrick looked at each other, shrugged, then motioning for Sara to be quiet, opened the door a little, just enough for her to see what they had seen earlier.  
  
Their supervisor had his arms wrapped around a blonde, and her hands were around his neck. They were swaying lightly to the gentle waltz filtering from the CD player that the team had gotten Grissom for Christmas. The pair were in a world of their own, and did not seem to notice that they were being observed.  
  
Just as the trio were about to close the door, they saw something else, something that they never expected.  
  
Grissom bent his head towards his companion and put his lips to hers. It was not a hungry, passionate kiss, but one of tenderness and love. Gentle, yet spoke of deep commitment and contentment.  
  
To the three spectators, that kiss was an illuminating sight. It was a kiss that spoke of the bond between the couple, a connection that was hard to explain.  
  
They closed the door softly and went to the break room to digest what they had just seen.  
  
Sara, for one, was flabbergasted by what she had witnessed.  
  
'Wow!' she said, unable to find any other word to express herself.  
  
'Yeah, wow!' Nick said, echoing her thoughts.  
  
Just then, Greg popped his head in.  
  
'Is Grissom in his office? I've got the test results he wanted.'  
  
Nick had nodded and was about to speak up, but Greg had already shot past them towards Grissom's office.  
  
'Oh oh!'  
  
The three of them jumped to their feet and ran after Greg.  
  
'Hey Greg, don't . . . '  
  
Too late. Greg had already flung the door open, waving the test results before stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him.  
  
This time around, the couple had been jolted out of their reverie. They broke apart slowly, faces flushed.  
  
The rest of the team had gathered behind Greg and were looking at the couple with apologetic looks on their faces.  
  
'Sorry, boss, didn't meant to interrupt.' Greg said in a small voice.  
  
'It's ok Greg. We had gotten a little carried away.' Grissom answered.  
  
Just then, Catherine noticed the smirks and knowing looks that Sara, Nick and Warrick were exchanging.  
  
'Just how long have you guys been standing there?'  
  
'Oh, not too long, but we had managed some sneak previews earlier!' Warrick teased, deciding to have some fun at the couple's expense.  
  
The team was pleasantly surprised to see a faint blush creep up Catherine Willows' cheeks.  
  
'Oh don't worry about it Cath, we liked what we saw, didn't we Nick?' Sara said with a nudge and wink at Nick.  
  
'Oh yeah. It had the making of a potential box-office hit!'  
  
'Can't wait for the actual premiere right guys? I'm sure this is a story with a happy ending!' Warrick said with a laugh as the four of them, Greg included, departed.  
  
'Hey, what's the title of the movie?' Greg piped up.  
  
'Hmm, what about "Caught In The Act"?' Sara suggested cheekily.  
  
'Nah, "Can't Keep My Hands Off You"!' Nick said to more laughter. 


End file.
